


A Lifechanging Experience

by IronHawk_238



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom! Barry Allen, Friendship/Love, Iris don´t know what she really wants, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top! Oliver Queen, handsome Barry, strong Oliver
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Seit Barry mit Oliver Queen zusammen ist, scheint er sich kaum noch für Iris zu interessieren. Doch dann muss sie erkennen, dass dem ganz und gar nicht so ist...





	

„Oliver…“, Barry klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an den älteren Mann. Stöhnend bog er sich Oliver entgegen, der sich schwer atmend aus ihm zurückzog und mit einem harten Stoß wieder in ihn eindrang. Der Speedster hatte seine Beine um die Taille seines Freundes geschlungen, sodass er einen festen Halt fand während er Olivers Stößen mit seinen Hüften entgegenkam. Ein erstickter Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle als sein harter Schwanz Barrys Prostata streifte.

Eine Welle aus heißer Lust durchflutete seinen Körper, ließ jeden einzelnen Muskel vibrieren. Oliver warf stöhnend den Kopf zurück, denn die Vibrationen brachten ihn beinahe zum Höhepunkt, den er nur mit purer Willenskraft unterdrücken konnte. Dank seiner ausgeprägten Selbstkontrolle, die er sich über Jahre antrainiert hatte.

Schließlich nahm er seinen Rhythmus wieder auf, der für einige Sekunden ins Stocken gekommen war. Gleichzeitig veränderte er seinen Winkel etwas, wodurch jeder Stoß den empfindlichsten Punkt tief in Barry traf. Der junge Mann wand sich stöhnend unter ihm. „Ollie…ah…ich komme… gleich“, stieß der Speedster zwischen einigen keuchenden Atemzügen hervor. Oliver stützte seine Hände neben Barrys Kopf aufs Kissen, beugte sich vor und erstickte jeden weiteren Laut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Zungen bewegten sich im selben Rhythmus wie seine Hüften und mit einem letzten harten Stoß, kam Barry zum Höhepunkt. Die klebrige, warme Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf seinem Oberkörper und traf auch Olivers muskulösen Bauch.

Der ältere Mann stöhnte in den Kuss hinein als er spürte wie sich Barry um ihn herum zusammenzog und er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Oliver sackte nach Luft schnappend auf ihm zusammen. Dem Herzschlag des Speedsters lauschend kam er allmählich wieder zu Atem.

Die Minuten vergingen bis er sich so weit erholt hatte, dass er sich von Barry lösen und mit einem Handtuch, das sie neben dem Bett abgelegt hatten, das angetrocknete Sperma von ihren Körpern wischen konnte. Der junge Mann öffnete seine grünen Augen und sah lächelnd zu dem Mann neben ihm hinüber, der Barry sanft dichter zu sich heranzog. Seufzend legte der Speedster den Kopf auf Olivers Schulter während er dessen Hand ergriff.

„Du machst mich fertig, Bear“, sagte Oliver leise. Barry hob den Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Darf ich das als Kompliment verstehen?“, entgegnete der Speedster grinsend. Der ältere Mann strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Wenn du willst“, er küsste Barry sanft auf den Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie dicht aneinandergeschmiegt einschliefen…

\--------------------

Einige Tage später waren Joe und Iris außer Haus, sie würden erst spät abends wieder nach Hause kommen. Und wie es der Zufall wollte, war Oliver Queen gerade in Central City zu Besuch. Grinsend zog Barry sein Handy hervor. „Joe und Iris sind den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Hast du Lust vorbeizukommen?“ Olivers Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Bin in zehn Minuten da!“

Bereits acht Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür. „Wow, und ich dachte, ich bin der schnellste Mensch der Welt“, sagte Barry als er Oliver erblickte. Dieser trat ins Haus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog den jungen Mann zu sich heran. „Wenn es um dich geht, kann mich nichts mehr aufhalten.“ Damit versiegelte er Barrys Lippen mit einem Kuss, der heißes Verlangen in den beiden Männern weckte. Ohne sich von ihm zu lösen, trug Oliver den Speedster zum Sofa, wo er ihn sanft auf den Rücken legte. Danach setzte er sich rittlings auf ihn, sodass Barry unter ihm gefangen war.

Barry stöhnte leise als Olivers Lippen an seinem Kiefer entlang bis zu seinem Hals hinunter glitten. Er spürte deutlich die Erregung des älteren Mannes, was auch ihn hart werden ließ. Oliver streckte sich neben Barry aus. Seine Hände glitten unter den Pullover seines Freundes, was dem Speedster ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Das Geräusch jagte Oliver heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Er liebte es, wenn der junge Mann seine Fassade fallen ließ und sein wahres Ich zeigte.

Die beiden waren so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie nicht mitbekamen wie Iris das Haus betrat und erstarrte als sie die beiden erblickte. Barry ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken liegend und Oliver halb auf ihm. Fasziniert beobachtete sie das Geschehen.

Der Anblick von Barry, der unter den Berührungen des anderen Mannes leise stöhnte, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Noch letztes Jahr hatte sie überlegt, ob sie sich auf eine Beziehung mit Barry einlassen sollte. Doch als sie zu lange zögerte, hatte Oliver Queen seine Chance genutzt und so hatte Barry sich für ihn entschieden. Iris wusste, warum ihr bester Freund das getan hatte: er hatte sich einsam und von allen verlassen gefühlt und Oliver war für ihn dagewesen als sie es nicht war.

Seitdem dachte sie unentwegt darüber nach wie es gewesen wäre, wenn Barry sie gewählt hatte. In den ersten Wochen war Iris rasend eifersüchtig auf den Bogenschützen von Star City gewesen, aber nachdem sie erkannt hatte, welche positiven Auswirkungen ihre Beziehung sowohl auf Barry als auch auf Oliver hatte, musste sie sich damit abfinden, dass sie zu lange gewartet hatte. Sie vermisste ihren besten Freund, denn seitdem lag Barrys Fokus hauptsächlich auf seinem Freund und nicht mehr bei Iris. Nur weil sie nicht mutig genug gewesen war, um den ersten Schritt zu machen, hatte sie ihn verloren. Erst in diesem Moment war Iris etwas klar geworden: sie hatte noch immer Gefühle für Barry. Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens wie er sich gefühlt haben musste, wenn er sie mit Eddie zusammen gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Olivers blaue Augen waren direkt auf sie gerichtet, ein schelmisches Glitzern war in ihnen zu sehen. Barry dagegen war knallrot geworden und verbarg sein Gesicht am Hals des älteren Mannes. Die ganze Situation war ihm so peinlich, dass er Iris nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, fragte Oliver grinsend. „Du kannst auch mitmachen, wenn du willst.“ Ungläubig starrte Barry seinen Freund an. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Iris schien ebenfalls nicht zu wissen, was sie davon halten sollte. Ihr Blick wanderte verunsichert zwischen Barry und Oliver hin und her. „Meinst du das ernst, Ollie?“, hakte der junge Mann verwirrt nach. Er wusste, dass ein Dreier in der Vergangenheit für ihn nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen waren.

Oliver sah seinem Freund ernst in die Augen. „Denkst du etwa, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass da noch was zwischen euch beiden ist?“ Er sah zu Iris hinüber, die überrascht nach Luft schnappte. „Mein Angebot steht noch immer, Iris. Natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist.“ Mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Ich hätte kein Problem damit Barry mit dir zu teilen.“

Iris war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sollte sie sein Angebot annehmen? Keine Frage, Oliver Queen war einer der attraktivsten Männer, denen sie je begegnet war. Und welche Frau hatte nicht schon immer mit ihm schlafen wollen? Noch dazu war der Mann mit von der Partie, den sie seit Jahren liebte - es sich aber nie hatte eingestehen wollen. Bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, nickte sie zustimmend und lächelte Barry an.

Verlegen erwiderte der junge Mann das Lächeln. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht nach oben gehen. Ich habe keine Lust von Detective West erschossen zu werden, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich auch noch mit seiner Tochter schlafe.“ Oliver zog eine Grimasse, was Iris und Barry ein leises Lachen entlockte. Nein, das wäre in der Tat keine angenehme Erfahrung.

Oliver erhob sich vom Sofa und half Barry anschließend beim Aufstehen. Die Journalistin folgte den beiden Männern die Treppe hinauf bis zu Barrys Zimmer. Kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss, gab es für die drei kein Halten mehr. Oliver zog den Speedster an sich und begann an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinem rechten Ohr zu knabbern. Gebannt beobachtete Iris wie Barry mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, um es dem älteren Mann einfacher zu machen.

Die junge Frau spürte wie sie langsam feucht wurde bei dem Anblick. Sie schluckte trocken als ein leises Wimmern aus Barrys Kehle drang. Iris trat mit einem fragenden Blick in Olivers blaue Augen auf sie zu. Er machte ihr grinsend Platz.

Blinzelnd öffnete Barry seine grünen Augen. „Oliver?“, fragte er unsicher. Wortlos deutete Oliver mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Iris, die lächelnd vor ihm stand. Sie legte einen Arm um den Nacken des Speedsters, um ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zu sich herunter zu ziehen. Barry stöhnte leise als sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte. Ihr weicher Körper war das genaue Gegenteil zu Olivers, der die Szene aus einiger Entfernung mit lustvollen Blicken beobachtete.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und trat von hinten an Iris heran. Oliver legte seine Hände an ihre Taille während er seinen harten Körper an ihren Rücken presste. Die junge Frau blickte überrascht über ihre Schulter. Mit einem heißen Blick zu Barry senkte Oliver seinen Kopf und ließ seine Lippen über ihre zarte Haut wandern. Barry erstickte ihr lustvolles Stöhnen in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss während das raue Kratzen von Olivers Bart an ihrem Hals sie noch feuchter werden ließ. Hätte Oliver sie nicht festgehalten, wäre sie wahrscheinlich zusammengesackt. Denn sie hatte das Gefühl als ob ihre Beine jeden Moment unter ihr nachgeben würden.

Plötzlich drängte er sich noch dichter an sie. Seine Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Beine und unter ihren kurzen Rock während sie deutlich seine beeindruckende Erektion an ihrem Hintern spürte. Anscheinend stimmten die Gerüchte: Oliver Queen war nicht nur attraktiv, sondern auch noch sehr gut ausgestattet. Stöhnend rieb sie sich an seinem Unterleib, was Oliver ein gequältes Keuchen entlockte. „Fuck, Iris…“

Barry grinste als er Iris triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er löste ihre Hand von seinem Hals, um sie anschließend auf die Schwellung in seiner Jeans zu legen. Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich überrascht als Barrys Erektion mit ihren Fingern nachzeichnete. Anscheinend war nicht nur Oliver von der Natur gut ausgestattet worden.

Iris sah dem jungen Mann vor ihr in die grünen Augen, die vor Erregung leuchteten. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Handfläche auf seinen Schritt und drückte sanft zu, woraufhin Barry ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken konnte. Blaue Augen öffneten sich ruckartig als Oliver den leisen Laut vernahm. Er hob den Kopf, seine Augen fanden Barrys. Während Iris mit einer Hand den Speedster massierte und ihren Hintern gleichzeitig an Olivers von seiner Jeans verdeckten Erektion rieb, beobachtete sie fasziniert wie die beiden Männer sich über ihre Schulter hinweg küssten.

Das Bild vor ihr ließ sie vor Verlangen aufstöhnen. Sofort richtete Oliver seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Iris, die erschauerte als seine kräftigen Hände unter ihr Oberteil glitten und sanft ihre Brustwarzen berührten. Sie warf keuchend den Kopf zurück, denn die Hitze, die dabei direkt zwischen ihre Beine ausstrahlte, machte sie fast wahnsinnig. „Oliver…“, mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Oliver wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Barry, der mit dem Kopf fragend auf sein Bett deutete. Ein Lächeln war die einzige Antwort auf seine stumme Frage.

Sanft löste er Iris` Hand von der deutlichen Schwellung in seiner Jeans während Oliver sie zu sich herumdrehte. Bevor die junge Frau wusste wie ihr geschah, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine Zunge strich zärtlich über ihre Unterlippe, woraufhin sie leicht den Mund öffnete und sofort drang er in ihren Mund ein. Währenddessen dirigierte Barry sie mit seinen Händen an ihrer Taille zum Bett. Dort angekommen trat er zur Seite, sodass Iris mit den Kniekehlen an die Bettkante stieß. Die Arme um Olivers Nacken gelegt ließ sie sich nach hinten auf die Matratze sinken und zog ihn mit sich.

Iris hatte das Gefühl in einem Traum gefangen zu sein: sie lag mit Oliver Queen im Bett, der scheinbar nicht genug von ihr zu bekommen schien. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Sie löste sich widerstrebend von Oliver, dessen muskulöser Körper sie aufs Bett drückte. Der ältere Mann hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wir dürfen Barry nicht vergessen“, sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Oh, keine Sorge, ich mach schon auf mich aufmerksam, wenn ich mich vernachlässigt fühle“, erklang Barrys Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr.

Überrascht drehte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung. Der Speedster lag nur Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und sah sie lächelnd an. Erst aus direkter Nähe fielen ihr die kleinen goldenen Sprenkel in seinen grünen Augen auf, die aus der Ferne nicht zu erkennen waren. „Du überraschst mich immer wieder, Barry Allen“, sagte sie lächelnd. Eine Hand an seine Wange gelegt küsste sie ihn sanft. Olivers Lippen wanderten zärtlich über Iris´ Hals bis er ihren Puls fand. Dort begann er an der empfindlichen Haut zu knabbern und zu saugen.

Iris fühlte sich plötzlich als würde sie in Flammen stehen, denn ein überwältigendes Verlangen überrollte sie auf einmal. Schnell wurde ihr Kuss mit Barry hitziger. Ihre Zunge glitt in seinen Mund, stöhnend neigte der junge Mann seinen Kopf etwas, um tiefer in ihren Mund eindringen zu können. Ohne von Iris abzulassen glitt Oliver von ihr herunter, sodass er neben ihr zu liegen kam. Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper als sie seine Erektion ihren Oberschenkel streifte. Zur selben Zeit glitten Barrys Finger unter den Saum ihres Shirts und strichen zärtlich über ihre nackte Haut.

Erst als sie kaum noch Luft bekam, löste sie sich von dem Speedster, der ebenfalls nach Atem rang. Barry musste sich eingestehen, dass Oliver recht gehabt hatte. Er war nicht über Iris hinweg wie er immer gedacht hatte.

Als hätte Oliver seine Gedanken gelesen, hob der ältere Mann den Kopf. Seine blauen Augen glitzerten vor Verlangen. Mit heiserer Stimme stellte er fest: „Das fühlt sich so verdammt gut an.“ Lächelnd sah Iris zu ihm auf. „Und wie fühlt sich das an?“ Ihre Hand glitt zwischen Olivers Beine und drückte sanft zu. „Fuck, wenn du so weitermachst, ist das hier bald vorbei“, stöhnte Oliver gequält auf.

Barry setzte sich mit einem leisen Lachen auf und warf Iris einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Ich glaube, Oliver braucht eine kleine Pause.“ Dabei erschien ein erregtes Leuchten in seinen grünen Augen. Grinsend rutschte sie von Oliver weg, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag und versuchte sein Verlangen zu zügeln. Schließlich hatte er sich wieder im Griff, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er den Speedster und Iris. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht während Iris Barry den Pullover über den Kopf zog.

Der junge Mann ließ sich seufzend zurück aufs Bett sinken als sie anfing seinen Körper zu erkunden. Iris zeichnete mit den Fingern Barrys kräftige Bauchmuskeln nach. Sie hatte seine nackten Oberkörper zwar schon öfter gesehen, aber aus direkter Nähe betrachtet war es noch viel eindrucksvoller. Auf einmal spürte sie eine kräftige Hand an ihrer Hüfte, die sie sanft zur Seite schob. „Dachtet ihr etwa, ihr könntet ohne mich weitermachen?“, fragte Oliver mit einem verschlagenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Fasziniert verfolgte Iris wie die Hand des älteren Mannes unaufhaltsam Barrys Körper hinab glitt bis sie seinen Gürtel erreichte.

Oliver brauchte nicht einmal zwei Sekunden, um die Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen und seine Hand in seiner Hose verschwinden zu lassen. Stöhnend spannte Barry sich an als er seine Hand sanft um seinen harten Schwanz schloss. Iris kam eine Idee. Sie legte sich neben Barry, ihre Hände wanderten über Brust und Bauch des jungen Mannes. Endlich senkte sie ihren Kopf, um mit ihrer Zunge über seine linke Brustwarze zu lecken. Ein ersticktes Wimmern drang aus Barrys Kehle als Iris auch noch ihre Zähne einsetzte. Aus dem leisen Wimmern wurde bald ein lautes Stöhnen, denn Oliver hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine andere Brustwarze gerichtet und imitierte Iris´ Bewegungen.

Barry schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Ein erstickter Lustschrei kam über seine Lippen, da Oliver sein Handgelenk leicht drehte und den Speedster damit fast zum Orgasmus gebracht hätte. „Ollie…ah… fuck…“, er konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, geschweige denn einen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande bringen. Oliver blies noch ein letztes Mal einen warmen Atemzug über die sensible Brustwarze bevor er von ihm abließ. Neugierig sah Iris zu ihm hinüber. Sie küsste Barry noch einmal sanft auf den Mund, dann richtete sie sich auf.

Inzwischen hatte der ältere Mann auch seine Hand aus seiner Hose gezogen, was der Speedster mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen quittierte. Entschlossen öffnete Oliver seine Jeans, streifte sie ihm mit geübten Bewegungen ab und kniete im nächsten Augenblick wieder über ihm. Er zwinkerte Iris zu. „Du solltest wissen, dass nicht nur seine Verletzungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit verheilen. Das bezieht sich auch auf andere Bereiche“, während er das sagte, blickte er vielsagend auf die Erektion seines Freundes, die sich deutlich unter seinen Boxershorts abzeichnete.

Iris spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg als sie Olivers Blick folgte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, da er sich im nächsten Augenblick vorbeugte und seine Lippen über Barrys harten Schwanz gleiten ließ, der in seiner engen Unterhose nicht mehr zu übersehen war.

Ihre Panties waren inzwischen klitschnass. Sie fragte sich, wann sie endlich zum Zug kommen würde. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick musterte sie Barrys Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Wangen gerötet und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Seine Hände krallten sich fest in die Bettdecke. Iris´ Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich bei dem Anblick.  
Ihre Augen zuckten wieder zu Oliver, der Barry inzwischen die Unterhose ausgezogen und ihn in den Mund genommen hatte. Langsam glitt sie neben Oliver, der nur kurz die Augen öffnete und etwas zur Seite rückte, um ihr Platz zu machen. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Schaft während Oliver zärtlich über den schmalen Schlitz an seiner Eichel leckte.

Jede Zelle von Barrys Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Nicht nur, dass Oliver genau wusste, welche Knöpfe er zu drücken hatte, wenn er ihn verrückt machen wollte. Nein, es war Iris, die das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei kam er zum Höhepunkt. Den Kopf zurückgeworfen stöhnte er ungehemmt. Inzwischen hatte Oliver sich zurückgezogen und Iris seinen Platz überlassen.

Die junge Frau hatte plötzlich bemerkt, dass Oliver von Barrys Schwanz abgelassen hatte. Sie hob kurz den Blick. Der Mann lächelte nur und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Mehr Ermutigung brauchte sie nicht. Entschlossen ließ sie Barry tief in ihre Kehle gleiten, auch wenn sie kurzzeitig gegen einen starken Würgereiz ankämpfen musste. Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, jeden einzelnen Tropfen seines Spermas zu schlucken als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Nach einigen Sekunden war es vorbei und Barry sank erschöpft aufs Bett. Iris setzte sich auf, Olivers blaue Augen waren unverwandt auf sie gerichtet. Bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, glitt seine Zunge in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss in ihren Mund. Das salzige Aroma entlockte Oliver ein leises Stöhnen. Der Speedster kehrte nach einiger Zeit in die Wirklichkeit zurück, nur um sofort wieder hart zu werden als er seinen Freund mit Iris erblickte, die in einem hitzigen Kuss gefangen waren. Barry leckte sich ungeduldig über die Lippen während er die beiden beobachtete.

Iris konnte nicht genug kriegen von Olivers einzigartigem Geschmack, der sich mit ihrem eigenen und dem von Barrys Sperma vermischte. Ihre Hände schienen eine Art Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, denn sie begannen in fliegender Hast sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, das sie achtlos neben dem Bett auf den Boden warf. Endlich lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen betrachtete sie Olivers Narben, die sich auch auf seinem Rücken fortsetzten. „Erschreckend, oder?“, hörte sie eine leise Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Sie drehte den Kopf und erkannte Barry, der sie lächelnd anschaute. Zärtlich knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Jetzt bist du dran, Iris.“ Der junge Mann schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Iris lehnte ihren Kopf mit einem erleichterten Seufzer gegen seine Schulter. Endlich!

Sie stöhnte vor Lust. Oliver zog ihr den Rock aus, sodass auch er einen besseren Zugang zu ihrer feuchten Mitte hatte. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals und hinter-ließen hier und da einige Knutschflecken. Auch Barry verteilte zärtliche Küsse in ihrem Nacken.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen kühlen Luftzug zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah geradewegs in Olivers kristallklare blaue Augen mit vor Erregung geweiteten Pupillen. Ihr Blick folgte seiner Hand, die ihre nasse Pantie achtlos zur Seite warf. „Das brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr“, sagte Oliver mit gesenkter Stimme, die viel tiefer klang als sonst.  
Lächelnd antwortete sie: „Wenn du es sagst.“ Barry grinste bei dem kleinen Wortwechsel. Seine Hand glitt dabei langsam in den Ausschnitt ihres Shirts und streichelte zärtlich ihre Brüste, deren Brustwarzen sich unter seiner Berührung aufrichteten.

„Barry…ah…hör…hör nicht auf“, brachte sie mühsam hervor während seine Finger mit ihren Brustwarzen spielten. Oliver nickte ihm zu und ersetzte Barrys durch seine Hände, sodass dieser ihr den dünnen Stoff über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Nur einen Augenblick später landete auch Iris´ BH zusammen mit Olivers Jeans und Unterhose auf dem Boden.

Oliver positionierte Iris auf dem Rücken liegend in der Mitte des Bettes. Seine Finger glitten probeweise durch ihre nasse Spalte, was ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Noch im selben Augenblick versenkte er sie langsam in ihr, um sie etwas zu dehnen. Iris wand sich stöhnend unter ihm. „Oliver…ja, genau da…ah…ah“, der einzige Gedanke, der ihr in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf schwirrte, war die Vorstellung wie sich Oliver wohl tief in ihr anfühlen würde. Mit einem hungrigen Blick sah Iris auf seine harte beeindruckende Erektion hinunter.

Oliver beugte sich vor. „Geduld, Iris. Das Beste kommt erst noch“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Dann erhob er sich wieder, seine Finger glitten aus ihr heraus. Frustriert biss Iris die Zähne zusammen. Bis sie Barry sah. Sofort spreizte sie ihre Beine, damit er sich direkt vor sie knien konnte. Die Hände neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt küsste er sie zärtlich. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Oliver Gleitcreme und Kondome aus Barrys Nachtschrank geholt. Während der Speedster mit Iris beschäftigt war, verteilte er eine kleine Menge des Gels an seinen Fingern und begann sanft die Muskeln um sein After herum zu massieren. Barry legte stöhnend den Kopf zurück.

Schließlich drang Oliver mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Iris´ Augen weiteten sich als sie erkannte, was die beiden vorhatten. Sie sah zu dem älteren Mann hinüber, der hinter Barry kniete und ihn langsam dehnte. Der Bild, das sich ihr bot, ließ ihren Mund trocken werden: Barry, der sich Oliver stöhnend entgegen bog und jede Zurückhaltung aufgegeben zu haben schien. Sein Schwanz zuckte heftig als der ältere Mann seine Prostata traf. Dabei keuchte er überrascht auf.

Iris legte ihre Hände seitlich an sein Gesicht und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nachdem Oliver auch noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzugefügt hatte, entschied er, dass er Barry genug gequält hatte. Er griff nach einem Kondom, riss die Packung auf und zog es dem jüngeren Mann vorsichtig über. Das zweite rollte er über seinen eigenen Schwanz, der bereits vor Erregung zuckte.

Vornübergebeugt wisperte Oliver Barry leise etwas ins Ohr. Iris konnte nichts verstehen, aber dem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, das sich auf den Lippen des Speedsters ausbreitete, glaubte sie zu wissen, was er ihm gesagt hatte - und sie lag richtig. Denn Barry drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Sie keuchte auf als sie ihn endlich in sich spürte. Das Gefühl vollständig ausgefüllt zu sein von dem Mann, der ihr so viel bedeutete, war einfach einzigartig. Er hielt inne in seiner Bewegung, damit Iris sich an ihn gewöhnte. Dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Den Kopf zurückgeworfen klammerte sie sich an ihn. „Barry…fuck…ah…ja…“, mehr brachte sie nicht hervor. So überwältigend war es Barry nach all den Jahren endlich in sich zu spüren.

Plötzlich stoppte er in seinen Bewegungen, ein gequältes Wimmern auf den Lippen. Iris starrte verständnislos zu ihm hinauf, doch dann dämmerte ihr allmählich, was los war. Ihre Augen suchten Oliver, der seinerseits mit sanftem Druck in Barry eindrang. Endlich stieß der ältere Mann in einem schneller werdenden Tempo in seinen Freund hinein, woraufhin auch Barry sich wieder anfing zu bewegen.

Lange Zeit war nur das Keuchen und Stöhnen der drei zu hören. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte Iris wie sich ihr Inneres zusammenzog, ein unmissverständliches daür, dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Barry fühlte ebenfalls wie sich die Hitze in seinem Unterleib immer weiter anstaute. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, schon gar nicht, wenn Olivers Schwanz wie jetzt gerade mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata streifte. Der Speedster war der erste, der mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Orgasmus erreichte. Kurz danach folgte Iris ihm mit einem spitzen Schrei, den Barry mit einem letzten heißen Kuss erstickte.

Oliver stöhnte auf. Die Art und Weise wie sich Barry um ihn herum zusammenzog, brachte ihn fast selbst zum Orgasmus. Doch er kämpfte verbissen dagegen an. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus Barry zurück, der erschöpft auf Iris zusammengesackt war. Sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter, strich sie ihm zärtlich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sich Barry so weit erholt, dass er sich mit einem Lächeln von Iris herunterrollte. Als er neben ihr lag, flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, da will noch jemand was von dir, Iris.“ Die junge Frau blinzelte verwirrt. Ihr Verstand war noch so sehr von ihrer Lust vernebelt, sie bemerkte kaum, was um sie herum geschah.

Plötzlich glitt erneut eine kräftige Hand zwischen ihre Beine, was sie ruckartig in die Realität zurückbrachte. Iris drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte Oliver, der sie mit seinen blauen Augen von oben bis unten musterte. Lächelnd strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Wie kann man sich nur so gut unter Kontrolle haben?“ Während Oliver mit einem Finger in sie eindrang, antwortete er leise: „Irgendwann hat auch meine Geduld ein Ende.“ Iris sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Pures Verlangen und unbändige Lust waren darin zu sehen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zog Oliver seine Finger wieder aus ihr heraus. Bereits einen Wimpernschlag später wurde sie von seinem muskulösen Körper in die Kissen gedrückt. Seine Lippen versiegelten ihren Mund mit einem heißen Kuss, der jeden weiteren Gedanken unmöglich machte. Iris umfasste seinen zuckenden harten Schwanz und diri- gierte ihn so, dass er sanft in sie hinein glitt. Er füllte sie komplett aus, genauso wie Barry vorher. Dieser beobachtete lächelnd wie Oliver nach nur wenigen Stößen stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kam.

Noch während ihn sein Orgasmus Welle für Welle durchflutete, behielt er sein Tempo bei und nur Sekunden später folgte ihm Iris mit einem leisen Aufschrei. Schließlich glitt Oliver aus ihr heraus, streifte das Kondom ab und warf es in den Mülleimer neben dem Bett. Er schmiegte sich dicht an Iris, seine Hand lag warm auf ihrem Bauch. Barry griff nach der Decke, die er mit einem warmen Lächeln über die beiden Menschen zog, die ihm im Leben am meisten bedeuteten. Dann schlüpfte auch er darunter, von der anderen Seite dicht an Iris gekuschelt. Dabei legte er seine Hand auf Olivers, der bereits tief und fest schlief.

Er sah so entspannt aus wie schon lange nicht mehr, schoss es Barry noch durch den Kopf bevor auch ihn der Schlaf übermannte. Iris legte jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern der beiden Männer. Sie sah von einem zum anderen. Barry und Oliver waren wie Tag und Nacht, aber waren Flash und Green Arrow das nicht auch? Und arbeiteten sie nicht genau deswegen so gut zusammen?

Erst jetzt merkte sie wie müde sie wirklich war. Bevor sie einschlief, galten ihre letzten Gedanken den beiden Männern an ihrer Seite und dass sie womöglich sogar gemeinsam in die Zukunft sehen könnten…

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare sehr freuen!


End file.
